Bumblebee's Dilemma
by TransformersLover4eva
Summary: Bumblebee can't help but shake the feeling that he knew Ratchet from when he was a sparkling before the war. He wants to know why but can't seem to find the courage to ask Ratchet what all he knows. Will Bumblebee find the courage to ask him,or not?
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee's Dilemma

Bumblebee can't help but shake the feeling that he knew Ratchet from when he was a sparkling before the war. He wants to know why but can't seem to find the courage to ask Ratchet what all he knows. Will Bumblebee find the courage to ask him,or will he just shrink away and forget about the whole thing?

Paring: Bee/Ratchet

Universe: TF Prime

Warnings: Fluff,Mech/Mech slash,Possible Mpreg

N/T: ..! So don't sit there and complain saying "Ew that's just disgusting! Their guys!" If you don't like it,then please press the back button and get off of the page. That's the only warning you're gonna get from me! Ok? Ok. Now for those of you who are still with me,I hope that you all enjoy this story that I have made for your entertainment.

_Bumblebee was in his room playing with some of his toys that his carrier and creator had lain out on the floor for him. He was having a blast! All of these new toys were so much fun for the little sparking. He giggled and laughed and just played with those toys for a while. After a few hours of playing,his carrier came in. She told him that she and his creator were going away for a while and that they wouldn't be back for a long time._

_Bumblebee,being the young and innocent sparkling that he was at the time. Just smiled a little grin and said "Tat's ok Carrier! Jwust as wong as you and Creater pwomis to cwom back soon. Ok?" His carrier smiled and swooped down,picked him up,and gave him a big hug. She kissed his cheek plating and promised that she would. Bumblebee smiled and as soon as his carrier put him down he went back to playing with his toys._

_"Oh,and Bumblebee?"_

_"Yes Carrier?"_

_"I want you to meet someone. He's going to watch over you untill we come back." She said with a sad smile. Wow,that sounds like a new playmate to him! Who was it? He wants to know! Little Bumblebee was practically bouncing in his spot with such excitement that you'd think he'd explode!_

_Then,a strange mech came in. He was a red mech,didn't look that old. Probly a young adult. Bumblebee stood up and clumsly walked over to the mech. "Hi! Mwy names Bumbulbee! What's yur name?" He asked with excitement in his optics. The mech smiled and opened his mouth to speak._

"Bumblebee? Are you ok?" Raf said,turned from the game that he and Miko were currently playing.

Bumblebee snapped out of his trance. What was that memory? Who was that strange mech? He didn't know but it's been eating him up all week. Bumblebee has currently been having a lot of flashbacks from when he was a sparkling.

All the others weren't too bad. Bee was happy as a sparkling. He had loving creator's,but they both had to leave to fight in the war. They never did come back. But that flashback,it just stuck out the most to him. Who was that Mech? Well,whoever he was,Bumblebee wasn't going to get anywhere just standing there with a distant look on his face. He knew that someone had to have taken notice of his shorter than normal attention span.

Raf has deffinently taken notice,even Miko knew something was up. Bee sighed,not wanting his friends to worry,Bumblebee beeped that he was ok and that he's just been remembering a few things lately.

"Well,do you wanna talk about it? I might be able to help." Raf said with a worried smile. Bee didn't really want to talk,he thought that he could take care of this little situation himself. But he knew Raf,and Raf wouldn't quit unless he was sure that Bumblebee was ok.

Giving in,Bumblebee explained the memories he's been having of his sparkling hood. From before the war. Raf seemed to be thinking long and hard about what he had been saying,while Miko...well...she just looked really lost since she didn't understand his beeping. Raf did translate along the way,but it looked like she still didn't really get it. Miko was smart when she wanted to be. 'I think she's just playing dumb?' Bee thought with a small laugh.

"Ok,it's gotten really quiet over here,even for you three. What's going on?" Ratchet asked,walking over to the trio. Bumblebee took a look at Ratchet and then out of nowhere,he saw that red mech again. The paint job was a little different if you take away the white pulse line,but Ratchet looked just like that mech from back then!

"Hm? Bumblebee,are you ok?" Ratchet asked with a concerned look. He waved a servo infront of Bee's face to see if he was conscious. Bee blinked and gasped,taking a few steps back but losing his footing. He soon fell and was now sprawled out onto the floor. Ratchet was **really** getting concerned now. What was wrong with Bee?

"Bee?Are you ok?" He asked,walking over to help get Bumblebee back onto his feet. Bee's optics widend and he just shot up from his spot on the ground and took off running. Bee had to go for a drive! Get some air through his vents. SOMETHING! He just had to get out of there! Bumblebee quickly drove out of the base and out into a derserted area where he knew that no humans would be around.

"What just happened?" Ratchet and Miko asked at the same time. Both dumbfounded by Bee's reactions. "What's going on with Bee? Raf you've gotta know! You practically share the same mind as Bumblebee! So spill it,what's going on!" Miko asked,turning her head back to Raf suspiciously.

"Huh? I'm not really sure. I was still thinking about what Bee said when all of a sudden he was on the floor!" Raf said,he had no idea what was going on! He was really deep in thought untill he heard Bee's fuzzed gasp and saw him on the floor. He was just starting to piece together what was going on.

"I'll go get him. He can't be that far from the base." Ratchet said with a huff. He turned around and walked to the entrance of the base. He transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off after Bumblebee.

"Uuuhhhhhhhh..." Both Raf and Miko turned to see Bulkhead who had been standing in the entrance to the corridor. And by the looks of it,for not really that long. "I only caught half of that. What's going on?" Bulkhead asked,tilting his helm in mild confusion.

Meanwhile,back at Bee's location,Bumblebee had transformed back into bipedal mode and sat against the rock wall behind him. He pulled his knees to his chest and just sat there in deep thought. Who was that mech that he keeps seeing in his memories? Who was he? Why did he look so much like Ratchet? Was he...was that mech really Ratchet? Was Ratchet really the mech who took care of him while his creators went to fight in the war? If so,does Ratchet remember him from so long ago?

All of these questions were making Bumblebee dizzy. And the next thing he knew he was looking up at the clouds,lying on his back. Bee decided that it would be best to just try to relax. He had been stressing himself out a little too much. Bumblebee sighed and offlined his optics.

After a few moments of peaceful silence he heard a cough to his 's optics shot open to find Ratchet crouched down right next to him. An unimpressed look was obviously sprawled across his faceplate. "Why did you run off like that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked in a stern voice.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh..." Bee looked away,trying to find an answer that'll saticfy Ratchet. "I uh,really wanted to get some air?" Bumblebee buzzed. He tried to put on an innocent act but that didn't faze Ratchet in the least. He just continued to stare at him with a stern look on his faceplate. Bee sighed,he gave up. He had to tell Ratchet about his memories and see if he could do something about them. Probly not,but a mech could dream couldn't he?

Be was about to explain when he noticed that he could say anything. He tried to tell but he just found himself flustered and unable to say anything. Bee came up with a quick excuse saying that he must've had some bad energon earlier in the day or something and that he must've been seeing things. Thus why he had drove out of the base like he was being attacked by a Decepticon.

Ratchet seemed to take that answer,however..."I hope you know that I'm going to have to check up on you if that's the case. Just to make sure that no damage has been done?" He said as they drove back to the base.

Busted! Not a good way to get out of a situation like this. And knowing Ratchet...oh he'll give poor Bee more than just a scolding! "AH NO! I..I mean um. That...that won't be nessisary. I just need to get some recharge. Yeah that's it! You know how long I've been staying up lately." Bee beeped,if he was in bipedal mode he'd be very flushed.

Ratchet gave a suspicious humm of his engine,but continued off towards the base. Oh Ratchet was going to get to the bottom of this one alright!

It had been a few days since then and Bumblebee still can't seem to figure out who that mech was! He would lay there in his berth at night just thinking and trying to figure out who that mech was. He would continue on with this untill he fell into recharge. It was starting to become a littl ebit of a rutine for him. The others were really begining to worry,and that just stressed Bumblee out even more.

Worst of all,Ratchet did give Bumblebee a check up and found his systems completly clean. Oh man,Bee deffinently did get a bad scolding. He was lucky he didn't get a wrench thrown at him!

But now Bee was currently just lying down on his berth. Debating whether or not to ask Ratchet. Bumblebee wished that he could just waltz up to Ratchet and ask! He's usually more brave then this. 'Oh Primus help me!' Bee prayed in his thoughts. He sighed,Bee didn't want to think about this anymore. He wanted to fall into recharges warm embrace and just let his worries lift off of his shoulders. Tomorrow was going to be a long day that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me ^^ I hope you all like this chapter very much,and I'm sorry if I'm going really slow on updating the storys I have. School just started again from being out for spring break and with homework and what not,yeah it's gonna get slow. But some insperation that I get I get at school so,ha,hopefully the chapters will get better! XD

Also,sorry about the names of Bumblebee's parents on this one. Lol,I'm having a bit of a creativity fail. I know,Bumblebee's carrier (mom) Sounds like a Pokemon's name. BUT I"M STUMPED OK? XD Lol,sorry for the lack of creativity ^^; And with Bees' creater (dad)...I just don't know -_-; I'm tired let's just put it at that! XD

_Bumblebee was depressed. Why hadn't his parents come back yet? It's been over 3 months and not a single word since they had last spoken to each other. Bumblebee was now at least 6 cybertronian years old now. His creaters left for the war when he was 2. It's been 4 years now. Why haven't they come back yet? Bumblebee couldn't help but sit in front of the monitors in the main living area. One of them should contact him any moment now right? Bumblebee waited for a few minutes longer then normal just in case they were late getting in...nothing._

_Disappointed,Bumblebee hopped off of the chair in front of the monitor and started to exit the room. But he stopped,the monitor started to go off. Little Bee rushed to the monitor as fast as his little legs could carry him. Once he had gotten to the monitor he pressed the botton._

_"Hello? This is Bumblebee!" He said with a big smile on his face. But to his disappointment he saw that it wasn't his creaters,but their general,it was General Rockslide. He had a...well this was a surprise! General Rockslide had a depressed look on his face. "What's wrong sir? Where's carrier and creater? Are they around?" Bee asked with hopefull optics. _

_The general looked to the side. He couldn't look optic to optic with young innocent Bee. 'This will break his young spark for sure' The general thought. He loved Bumblebee,like his own son. But he had to tell young Bee. If he didn't,the poor sparklet would never know. General Rockslide took a deep cycle of air in through his vents and let it out. "I'm sorry to tell you this Bumblebee. I wish I wasn't the one to tell you. But Butterfree and Dashdrive,your creaters...they both died on the battlefeild today.I'm so sorry." He said,getting it over with quickly._

_Bumblebee's optics widened. "They're...dead? No...no..NO IT CAN'T BE!" Bumblebee cried. He grabbed his helm as he cried with all he had. His energon tears staining the ground. General Rockslide tried not to greive with Bumblebee. He was still in the precence of his men and other Generals. Rockslide sighed,gave his concence to Bumblebee and logged off._

_"Bumblebee? What happened?" A Mech asked. Bumblebee looked up and saw his red and white caretaker. Bumblebee got up from the floor and ran as fast as he could to the comferts of his friend. He launched himself into the red and white mechs arms,sending both of them to the floor. Sitting up with a groan,the mech asked "Bumblebee,what happened? Please tell me?" The red and white mech asked,gently kissing the top of Bumblebee's helm._

_"They're gone! Carrier and creater... *sniff*... they're gone!" Bumblebee cried into his caretakers arms. Little Bee held onto his caretaker for dear life. Afraid that if he let go,he would forever be alone. The red and white mech kept Bumblebee in his arms and held him for a long while. Knowing that it would comfert the small child in his time of need. The mech stood up,Bumblebee still in his arms,and walked to the childs room._

_The caretaker opened the door and attempted to lay the sparklet down on his little berth,but Bumblebee wouldn't let go. "Don't leave me alone. *sniff* Please Big Red?" Bumblebee asked with big optics,still brimming with tears. The mech couldn't help but smirk at the nickname the child had given him. Bumblebee said it once when he was 3 and the nickname just stuck._

_'Big Red' Just sighed and told the young child "Don't worry Bumblebee,I'll be here in the morening when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere." Bumblebee smiled and allowed his caretaker to tuck him into his berth. 'Big Red' bent down and kissed Bumblebee's temple gently. "Goodnight kid."_

_He said with a smirk._

_"Don't call me kid! I'm a big bot! If you call me kid I'll call you 'Medium Red' instead!" Bee said with a frown. 'Big Red' Just laughed and smiled down at Bumblebee. "I'll keep that in mind Bee." He said,bending down to kiss Bumblebee's temple one last time before the little sparklet fell into recharge._

"BUMBLEBEE! PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Bumblebee snapped awake from his trance and looked at Ratchet with surprised optics. These memories have got to stop! Everyone was starting to look at Bumblebee with great concern. "I'm sorry Ratchet! I haven't been getting much recharge lately." Bumblebee defended,currently that was the best thing he had to actually go on!

And at the moment...Ratchet wasn't buying it. "Well,if you haven't been getting enough recharge then I can fix that easily." Ratchet said,pulling out a wrench. He was honestly getting fed up with the same excuse 'I haven't been getting enough recharge lately'. Bumblebee had bee taking light recharges on the medical berth in the medbay for the past 3 days,and under his supervision!

Ratchet did say that the next time Bumblebee used that excuse he would make _**extra **_sure that Bumblebee got some recharge. Even if Ratchet had to put Bee in stasis lock he would make sure that the younger mech would actually get some recharge! However,the next thing that would come out of Bumblebee's damaged vocalizer would shock everyone in the room.

"I'M SORRY BIG RED PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Bumblebee cried,you could clearly hear the childlike distress coming from his broken voice box. Bumblebee looked up in surprise. Where in Primus's name did that come from? Embaressed,Bumblebee tried to apoligize the best that he could. But by the look on Ratchets faceplate,it seemed that he was the one not listening this time.

"Bumblebee...what did you just call me?" Ratchet asked,optics wide and full of disbelife.

Bumblebee started to panic. He didn't know if he'd just upset Ratchet more or if he'd confused him greater then what they both were used too...and that's saying something. Bee couldn't help the flush that appered on his faceplate. He then looked down in shame and said "B...big Red? I'm Sorry Ratchet. I've been having so many flash backs that it's just messing everything up. I'm so confused!" Bumblebee whined.

The look on Ratchets faceplate could only be discribed as true hope! 'Does he finally remember me? From so long ago?' Ratchet reached out a servo to place on Bumblebee's shoulder,but before he could make contact Bumblebee turned and drove out of the base faster then any one of them could blink. Ratchet was confused. Why did he run away? Didn't Bumblebee remember him? His old caretaker? Ratchet then put two and two together and figured out that Bumblebee's memorie circuits must still be fried.

"Uuuuuhhhhh,Ratchet? What's going on? Why'd Bumblebee run off?" Arcee asked,concern was clearly present in her voice. Ratchet thought that it would be best to explain everything now that Bumblebee was out instead of later. If he told them when Bumblebee was present...let's just say that he didn't want to mortify him. Bumblebee needed to remember on his own.

Ratchet sighed and turned to the group. "Alright I'll explain. When Bumblebee was about 2 cybertronian years old,his parents went to fight in the war that had just began. I was a trainie at that time and needed the extra credits,or money,to pay off my school bills. I thought that babysitting at the time was probly the only thing that I would be able to do at that time. No hospitiles would take in a trainie without any experiance,so babysitting was my only option." Ratchet explained.

Ratchet looked over and found that Jack,Miko,Raf,and were deffinently interested,while Bulkhead and Wheeljack on the other hand passed a couple of glances at each others way. Both trying not to laugh. But with the look that they had both gotten from Optimus,that certainly shut them up.

Ratchet smirked and continued on with the story. "Anyway,after I had gotten the job I noticed that Bumblebee's parents were really upset about fighting in the war. I asked them what was wrong and they told me that they didn't want to leave Bumblebee without another family member. Turns out Bumblebee's parents were the last of both of their familys,and Bumblebee was their only child. I was shocked that Bumblebee had to go through something like that,although it's not uncommon it's still painfull to see a sparkling go through something as sevier as that.

"After I had gotten settled in I took extra care in watching over Bumblebee. After a while I guess you could say that we had became good friends. He was almost like a younger brother to me at the time. But,whenever Bumblebee was 6 cybertronian years old his creaters General contacted him and told him that Butterfree and Dashdrive,his parents,had died on the battlefield earlier that day." Ratchet's face went from content to kinda depressed in a heartbeat. He sighed as he remembered how upset Bumblebee was after hearing the news.

"Oh,poor Bumblebee! How did he take it?" asked. She was concerned of course. She really has grown fond of Bumblebee,just like how she has grown fond of the other bots,but whenever she noticed that Bumblebee was down she would always try her best to cheer him up. But,after hearing something like this that had happened to Bee so long ago,she didn't know how she would help to cheer him up this time.

"Not well June. He entered a depressed state shortly after. I tried my best to make him happy again,I tried everything,nothing worked though. The only thing that would make him happy is if I would play with him,then he would light up and smile just how he used too. But after a while even that stopped working."

"Doesn't Bumblebee remember you Ratchet? Why did he call you 'Big Red'?" Jack asked

"Well,sometime when Bumblebee was about 3 years old he suddenly called me Big Red. It stuck ever since." Ratchet thought with a smile. "But about his memories however...*sigh* When he was about 8 or 9,Bumblebee was taken out of my care and put in a foster home. I tried to get him back but nothing would work,I almost got kicked out of Medical school for it." Ratchet said,he remembered when he did almost get kicked out. He had to make it up by consantly having to stay after his class's to make sure that no tools were stolen.

It stunk for him,but with all of the time spent with Bumblebee he found that he had gained a lot of patients. "Soon after,I had lost all contact with Bumblebee. I couldn't check up on him to see how he was doing,didn't see him around the city,nothing. But years later whenever I had finally met Bumblebee again,he was in the hospital with a serious head injury. I found out later on after he was treated that he foster family he was sent too were abusive.

"They had held Bumblebees helm under a pot of boiling oil for punishment of accidently bumping into his foster father in the hallway. The oil slipped through the seams of his helm and fried a good portion of his memorie circuits. He remembered a few important details of his life,but all memories of me and his real parents were lost. He was sent to a much better foster family but soon after he had signed up to join in the fight for cybertron. Thus we had 'Officially met' after the incedent with Megatron and Bee's voicebox." Ratchet said,rubbing his forehead in distress.

The story was told,everything was explained and everyone was shocked out their processors. Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked like they were about ready to blow a gascit. Arcee,Jack,and June looked like they were about to go out and find the abusive family and beat them to slag. Miko,Raf,and Optimus...they just looked increadibly shocked.

Optimus and Raf had no idea Bumblebee went through something like that. And Miko,she just couldn't believe that someone as happy,high spirited and energetic like Bumblebee went through something as horrible as that! It was criminal!

"So what had happened to that abusive family?" June had asked out of anger.

"They ended up joining the Decepticons. Their sparks were extinguished soon after." Ratchet said matter of factly with a blank expression. He shrugged his shoulders,he figured that it would happen.

Arcee's mood lightened a little bit,Jack's as well,and June looked satified to know that that abusive family never touched Bumblebee again.

Ratchet was satisifed as well. But the matter at hand now...where had Bumblebee run off too? He walked over to the moniters and started searching for Bumblebee's energy signiture. He soon found that Bumblebee was located at least 25 miles due west of their position. It was far away from any human civilazation but it was still close enough to make Ratchet worry.

"Bumblebee. Come back to base. I'll send a ground bridge." Ratchet said into Bumblebee's ...but no responce. I was only static. Ratchet soon took notice of Bumblebee's spark signature. It looked...suspicious. They all soon found out that Bumblebee was in the heat of battle. Ratchet sent out a ground bridge to get to Bumblebee's postition. They all ran through,the humans stayed behind to man the ground bridge.

When they had arrived,everyone saw Bumblebee sprawled out on the ground. Knockout Standing right above him with his electric rod against his neck cables. "Bumblebee,you're going to pay for the damage you've caused me." Knockout said with pure venom in his voice. "I'll make sure you won't leave this area in any repairable shape!" Knockout spat.

"Go ahead and try!" Bee said as he knocked the rod out of Knockouts servos and brought him to the ground. That's when the autobots sprang into action. Knockout knew that he was dramatically out numbered and decided that he'd spare his paint the few extra scratch's. Knockout contacted Soundwave and a ground bridge was sent soon afterwords. The 'Con fled quickly with the promise of getting Bee back for the bad dents and scraches he'd inflicted on him.

Bee shook off the battle and started walking towords the others on wobbly legs. Poor Bee was tired,he didn't think that he could stand much longer,never the less transform to drive back. He was about ready to collapse untill Ratchet rushed up to him,set him down on the ground and started checking his injuries. They weren't so bad,a few dents and scratches here and there. But Bumblebee's energy was so low that it made Ratchet worry.

He contacted Jack,telling him to send a ground bridge A.S.A.P.

It's been a good 12 hours since the battle with Knockout. Ratchet fixed up Bumblebee as good as knew and,under Bee's request,was sent to his berthroom for some well needed rest. A few cycles dragged by and Bumblebee still couldn't find it in himself to recharge. The events of the day were just horrible for Bee. From accidently calling Ratchet 'Big Red' to haveing a battle with Knockout over a little chip he had given the 'con by accident,it was just hard trying not to think of all that went on during the corse of the day. Bee tossed and turned in his berth,trying to fall into recharge somehow but nothing was working. However,little did Bee know,Ratchet was having the same problem.

Ratchet was also thinking about the days events. Even though confessing that he himself was 'Big Red' ,Bumblebee's childhood caretaker,to the others made him feel better about the situation,it did nothing to ease the dissapointment in his spark when he realised that Bumblebee did not truly remember him. Not him,not his real creaters,nothing. It made him feel angry with himself. If only he could...

'If only I could gain the slagging courage to ask/tell him. Even a little bit would help.' Both Ratchet and Bumblebee thought as they finally fell into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I'm sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner! I have no idea what had happened but as soon as I was gonna start working on it again I saw that 3/4 of what I had written down had completly vanished! I'm really ticked off right now x *sigh* Oh well. I would like to thank you all for being patient and sticking with me so here is the next part of the Chapter that you all have been waiting for! X/3 I think I'll add some sticky scenes to the next chapter how 'bout that? XD

_Bumblebee had awoken from stasis. And by the looks of it he had been out for a while. He had a throbbing pain in his processer and he clutched his helm,rolling onto his side in a fetal position from the pain. When Bee had onlined his optics again he gasped when he had seen a red and white mech sitting in the chair next to his berth._

_'Who's he? And how did he get into my...' Bumblebee cut off his thoughts when he had noticed that he wasn't at home. He was in,what he guessed,was a hospital. Bumblebee was lying on a medical berth. How did he end up here? What happened to him? Where...'Wait...how...how __**did**__ I get here?' Bumblebee thought,his optics widening. Now that he thought about it...he didn't remember anything._

_He didn't remember his parents,he didn't remember where he lived,he didn't remember even coming here in the first place! All he knew was his name and a few other things,some important and others not so much._

_"Hmmmm...maybe...maybe this mech can give me some answers." Bumblebee quietly mummbled to himself. He felt a little dizzy,so he couldn't get up and walk over to the mech. But,he tried the next best thing. "Uuummm,excuse me? Uh,w..who are you and why am I here?" Bumblebee asked nervously. The mech snapped his head up to Bumblebee. Wow,talk about day dreaming!_

_The red and white mech shook his head,as if trying to get rid of a thought,and looked up at Bumblebee. "Ah,I'm glad to see that you're online! I'm sorry,I was deep in thought for a while there, What did you ask me?" The red and white mech asked,rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face._

_"I...uh...I asked...um...W..Who are you and what am I doing here?" Bumblebee asked shyly. For some reason...this red and white mech seemed very familiar. He just really couldn't put his digit on it. Who was the mech?_

_"Oh,I'm sorry. My name is Ratchet. I'm the medic who had performed the medical procedure on your processer." The medic named Ratchet responded. It deffinently looked like his spark had just shattered. He seemed...dissapointed? Why? Did he...Did he know him?_

_Bumblebee's optics lit up and he shot out of his berth,not even caring that he was still dizzy. He grabbed Ratchets shoulders and looked him straight in the optics. "Ratchet! Do you know who I am? Did we know eachother? Please tell me!" Bumblebee begged. However,before he could get an answer,he began feeling dizzy again and he fell onto his knees before the medic._

_Ratchet had great concern in his optics. He stood up and helped Bumblebee back onto his pedes. He guided the younger mech back to the medical berth and helped him lye down._ _"Yes,I did know you Bumblebee. But...I'm afraid the I can't tell you how or why." Ratchet said with a sad expression._

_"BUT WHY?" Bumblebee asked...no...demanded to know. Why wouldn't Ratchet tell him? Was his past too painful? Did they not get along and the medic didn't want him to remember? What was the reason?_

_"Because you'll have to remember for yourself. I can't bring back your memories myself. Trust me,I would if I could. However,even though it may take a long time,your memories will come back to you." Ratchet said,trying to smile and failing miserably._

_But,before Bumblebee could ask anything else,a nurse walked into the room. "Ratchet? You're needed in room 198. The patient in there needs to see you." She said with a smile._

_"Alright,thank you. I'll be right there." Ratchet said as he started walking around the berth._

_"WAIT! I need to know. How did we know eachother? Can you at least tell me that much?" Bumblebee begged. He was on the verge of tears. He had to know. Would Ratchet tell him?_

_Ratchet sighed,looking down at the ground,he shook his head sadly and walked out of the room with one final "I'm sorry."_

Bumblebee's optics shot wide open. He felt coolant leaking from his optics and sighed. Another dream...'No...another memorie!' Bumblebee jumped off of his berth and ran out of his quarters in a flash. He ran into the main room only to find that it was empty. He checked his internal clock and found out that it was around 12:30 a.m.

Drats! How was he going to ask Ratchet whenever he's in recharge? Bumblebee was close to throwing a silent temper tantrum when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Ratchet,walking in his direction. Well,at least Bee could still ask.

"Bumblebee? Why are you still awake? You should be recharging right now." Ratchet said with a stern yet very tired look on his face.

"Oh,you couldn't recharge either?" Bumblebee asked through his buzzing vocalizer.

"No I couldn't. I woke up about a cycle ago and couldn't go back into recharge." Ratchet said,rubbing his head. In Bee's optics,tired was an understatement. Full blown exhausted would be more accurate! Well...even if Ratchet was tired he would have to ask even if he didn't want to. And now was the time when he felt as if he should not bring up the subject. So,Bee told Ratchet that he was just walking around and that he was going to go back to his room. He was walking past Ratchet when he was suddenly stopped by a servo grabbing his shoulder.

"I know that it's more then that Bumblebee. What's going on? You've been acting strangely for the past month and I would really like some answers." Ratchet said in a stern tone. It seems like he was fully awake now...aaannnnnnddd by the looks of it Bee wasn't going to get out of this one as easily as all of the other times.

Bumblebee took a deep intake and voiced what he had been trying to ask for the past month. "RatchetareyouBigRed?" He asked in one go,squeezing his optics shut.

Ratchet just stood there in silence...did Bumblebee just..."Could you repeat the question? And slower this time please." Ratchet asked in his normal stern tone.

Bumblebee was shaking at this point. Why couldn't he just suck up the fact that it was just an innocent question? "A...are you B...Big Red...M...my caretaker,when I was a sparkling?" Bumblebee asked. He kept his optics shut,not wanting to see Ratchets reaction.

Ratchet couldn't believe it. Bumblebee remembered him? After all this time! Ratchet couldn't help but let a smile grace his face. "You...you finally remembered..." Ratchet said quietly.

Bumblebee opened his optics and turned to look at Ratchet,finding out that the medic was...smiling? Never mind the smile,Bee wanted to know what the medic said! "What did you say?"

"You finally remembered! Bumblebee you have no idea how happy I am! After all of these years I thought that you had truely forgotten me!" Ratchet said with a relieved look on his face. Ratchet felt as if he was about to explode! He had never been so happy in his life!

Bumblebee fully turned to Ratchet. His optics wide and leaking coolant. 'So...it was him after all. It really was him...my caretaker...my best friend all those years ago...He had...he had been right beside me this whole time and I never remembered...I can't believe that I...Ratchet I...' "I'm so sorry." Bumblebee accidentally beeped out loud.

Ratchet's happy expression was replaced by one of confusion. "What do you mean you're sorry? Bumblebee,it wasn't your fault. It never was. There is no reason to be sorry." Ratchet said,patting Bumblebee's shoulder. However,Ratchet was knocked off of his pede's when Bumblebee had tackled him to the ground. Bumblebee's arms were wrapped around Ratchets neck and Bumblebee's helm was burried in his chassis.

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe I never remembered until now! I wish I had remembered sooner!" Bumblebee cried,his beeping close to turning into static.

"Bumblebee! Like I had said before,it wasn't your fault! There is no need to be sorry! It was your foster creaters that had..."

"I BEGGED THEM TO DO IT!" Bumblebee beeped loudly,coolant was now pouring out of his optics.

"W...what did you say?" Ratchet asked baffled. Bumblebee...begged his foster creaters to do that to him? To erase his memories the way they did? Why?

"I...*sniff* I couldn't take it! I wanted to offline! During the time that we were separated *sniff* I thought of nobody else but you! *sniff* I found out that I...I was *sniff* I was in love with you! Even when my foster creaters beat me for the smallest things,I remembered you and how kindly you always treated me. How we used to play and how you never beat me in order to teach me a lesson. Your memorie was just too painful...I...I was being selfish! If I had never gotten them to punish me the way they did then...then..." Bumblebee couldn't speak anymore,his beeping turned to static and he couldn't help but cry. Ratchet must hate him now...for doing something so foolish!

Ratchet was shocked. Bumblebee had his foster creaters punish him...on purpose. Just to try to get rid of the pain that Ratchets memories had brought him? Ratchet didn't know whether to be mad...or...or...Ratchet didn't even know. But,he understood very well what a memorie like this could do to one that has been abused. However,usually a happy memorie like this would help someone that has been abused...right?

"Why was my memorie painful,Bumblebee? I want to know why you would do something like that." Ratchet said as he gently wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's waist and pulled him into a gental hug.

Bumblebee calmed down slightly during the hug. He took a few moments to relax and to try to stop crying. After a while,Bee cycled some air through his intakes and relaxed. "B...because...when I was being abused,I did think of you. And when I did I was happy,I really was. But it wasn't enough. I wanted you to really be there with me. In the end,your memorie became painful...because I knew that you weren't really there with me." Bumblebee explained quietly. He started to quietly sob,shaking in Ratchets comferting embrace. Bee knew that Ratchet would understand..but...what was he going to do to him now that Ratchet knew the truth?

Ratchet couldn't believe what he had just heard. 'Bumblebee did all of that,just because I wasn't there with him. Oh Bumblebee...' Ratchet thought,gently hugging Bumblebee tighter. "It's alright. I understand now. And I should be the one that's sorry,not you." Ratchet said,placing a small kiss on Bumblebee's helm,just like he used to when he was caring for Bumblebee when the scout was just a sparkling.

Bumblebee looked up at Ratchet confused. "Huh? *sniff* W..why should you be sorry?" The scout asked,blushing slightly when he received the kiss to his helm.

"Because...I couldn't get you back. I feel as if I should have tried harder. I was willing to risk loosing my career as a medic in order to get you back. But,in the end,I didn't. I was a fool...but...in a way... I'm glad I never gave it up." Ratchet said with a smile,as he pressed their foreheads together.

"W..why?" Bumblebee asked,trying not to blush from the contact.

"Because then...I probably never would have been able to see you again. I really was happy,when I found out that we would be on this team together,even though I never would have admited it to anyone." Ratchet said,his voice getting quieter as his lips got closer to Bumblebee's.

Bumblebee found his optics were getting heavy and he half lidded them as their faceplates got closer together. Bumblebee couldn't take it anymore,he had to say those 3 little words that he had kept to himself all of these years. "I...I love you,Ratchet." Bumblebee beeped,letting the blush spread acrous his faceplate.

Ratchet smiled lovingly at the young scout. Finally,he said the words that he had been wanting to tell Bumblebee for the longest time. "I love you too,Bumblebee." Ratchet said quietly as he finally closed the distance. Their lip components gently pressed together in a loving kiss. Both Ratchet and Bumblebee had never been so happy as to have each other once again,and with a new meaning to the word 'Together'.


End file.
